The Walking Dead: Chaos Theory
by Lock Scott
Summary: Chaos theory is a reboot of the walking dead, read from the perspective of Shane Walsh in a universe where carl and lori have died long before the outbreak (over a month to be a little more precise) unleashing a domino affect that will completely overturn the events from the series, is this good or bad? well the only way to find out is for us to take the adventure together.
1. The Butterfly

Chapter 1: The Butterfly

Rick threw our cups and wrappers out the window as I sped off the parking lot.

"Hope I wont have to give you a ticket for that".

"Eat me." He replied through his knuckles as he rested his elbow next to the window.

I just raised an eyebrow and looked him over, he was putting up a good front but I could see just how much he was hurting, Lori had been flying off the handle over every little thing lately, personally I feel that shes just looking for an excuse to get a divorce, it hurts seeing how much of a tole the fights are having on Rick, he was always the quiet sort, but lately he seems to be drowning himself in his own thoughts.

Ive tried everything I could think to pull him out of his head, but forcing a conversation only seems to make thinking up something to talk about all the more difficult and not to mention awkward.

In truth he probably knows where their relationships heading. Lori's taken Carl to see his grandmother, apparently shes been experiencing some fever, but is that really an excuse to have your boy skip school, sounds like shes even trying to put some distance between him and Carl. Strange, we're practically brothers but I just don't know how to help or even make him open up, when I'm like that he usually just brings up conversations about my- 'conquests', I suppose that makes him the better friend, or perhaps that just makes me shallow, hmm.

The Radio cracks to life breaking the uneasy silence. In hindsight I wished it had stayed silent, if only for a little longer.

"All unites be advised, the suspects have collided with a civilian vehicle, any casualties have yet to been confirmed, officers are to approach with caution."

Eventually we could see faint outlines of a vehicle surrounded by officers. Whatever happened seemed like the situation had settled.

How I wish that ride could have gone on for a bit longer.

"Holly shit, Rick. Is that your car?"

Rick had an expression of disbelief, like he wasn't sure what he was looking at could be real.

It was only after Shane stopped the car did the reality of situation set in. Ricks gaze settled on a soccer ball sticker in the back windshield, eventually everything but that sticker began to fade into black.

Shane yelled something to Rick, which was inaudible for him, he could only see his lips moving, but that to was soon forgotten. For Rick time was slowing to a halt and the only thing that existed in the world was that sticker, he wasn't even sure if he'd blinked the whole time, then again he wasn't sure how long he'd

been staring.

A loud boom jarred Rick from his trance.

I made my way out with my shotgun and looked back to Rick, he'd completely checked out, his eyes glazed over. I call for him to come out but he doesn't so much as blink, so I tell him its alright, everything is going to be alright.

Such empty words, like saying everything is going to be alright could actually make it okay.

I made my way towards the wreckage.

* * *

please forgive me if something shows up a little wonky or if my writing is terrible.

hopefully ill improve over time.

also, please tell me what you think so far perhaps you can help me improve as a writer and share this with a friend (be gentle T_T)

Your humble friend, Lock Scott (takes a bow).


	2. Effect

Chapter 2: Effect

Ricks car had been turned on its side, the perpetrators car had been overturned in the ditch. I could see the drivers body hanging in his seat.

I continued to make my way to the only vehicle that concerned me and around to the front windshield, It had taken me by surprise. As I stumbled off back for help, without warning it hit me, like a punch in the gut. I grabbed the front wheel releasing both my firearm and the contents of my stomach.

Lori couldn't even be made out and Carl had been horribly mangled. Leon Basset ran full sprint to the scene, he investigated the ditch and then Loris car.

"My god, they're all dead!"

Leon never did have much use for discretion, he wasn't really altogether all that bright either, the only reason he even had his badge in the first place was thanks to a wealthy uncle, but in his defense Leon Basset was a fairly good guy and a diligent worker.

One of the other officers responded by calling dispatch.

I shuffled my way back towards Rick, his gaze hadn't sifted from the scene that was once his car-

that was once his family .

He'll never be right and ill have to live with that image for the rest of my life.

Shane closed his eyes only for a moment, when visions of Carl's open face invaded his mind. A look of shock and horror was the last expression his face would ever make, Shane couldn't fight back the tears any longer, falling to his knees he griped his mouth with one hand and let out a soft sob.

All eyes where on Shane, no one quite understood the situation, but they could guess and a few officers weren't far from the mark.

There was a silence, a stillness in the air, with the exception of the occasional shuffling sound.

rather than an uneasy or awkward silence it was more out of respect, sometimes when a persons upset what they need more than anything is space.

Leon broke the silence.

"Hes got a Gun!"

Shane heard two clicks before a laud and sudden boom.

Leon was holding Shane's gun, a body laid face down in the grass, this one was a long haired man wearing a faded blue shirt.

Shane could only look on at Leon in surprise.


	3. Shattered

Chapter 3: Shattered

Rick jumped out of the car, yelling for Lori and Carl. I managed to cut him off before he could get close, nearly tackling him to the ground. I used our momentum to switch places so that now I was facing the wreck.

Images of Carl's face began creeping back into my mind.

There was no way that I could let that be his last memories of Carl. Let him have the holidays, blowing out birthday candles, soccer games and dragging his son out of bed for school. Ill take this, I can handle it, just let him have the pleasant memories. Even if they only cause ache, I can handle it.

_'__G__rowing up __I had a difficult __childhood__,__my __mom __also __died __in a car accident__. __My old man was an angry, __abusive __drunk __and __w__hen she died I become the sole form of __his __entertainment. __W__ishing she was still here only made me feel like a horrible person__. All my __childhood__ there had been people telling me what I was worth __and__ what __all__ I __couldn't__ do__._

_I got myself into every kind of trouble, it started out as something __small__ as __disassembling __the other kids s__eat__s __and__ applying clear wraps to __the __toilets._

_As I got older it escalated to sex, __stealing,__ alcohol, __sometimes stealing alcohol, and even __fight__ing, __but __on a __really __good day it was all of the above__._

_Eventually __the pranks became more ambitious, I managed to __disassemble__ a truck of some senior __jock, it was no secret by then if something went awry th__e__n__ Shane Walsh was your suspect number one. _

_Heh,__ Rick somehow __managed to get himself__ dragged into that fight __playing ambassador,__ we where __both __pretty messed up after that._

_A few other legendary tells later and we became thick as thieves._

_Before that I was pretty much always treated like a pariah. _

_Rick had this talent for drawing people to him __and h__ell, even getting them to do what he __said__._

_He __c__ould have been a general__, __s__o it came as no __big__ surprise when he decided to join the police force. I had no idea what else to do with my life, so I f__o__llowed behind._ '

Rick started yelling incoherently, demanding I let him go, asking me why I wouldn't let him help, then pleading for me to do something- anything.

My mind was racing to tell him something. It wasn't going to be alright, there was no help coming for them, his entire family was now gone...

The pleads grew more desperate, all I could do was tell him I'm sorry.

Rick stopped pushing, I notice his rapid breathing and took a step back, his face was a mix of horror and despair, his eyes squinted through the tears as he mouthed rapidly, trying to find words to say or as if he where trying to say them all at once and this was the result. His posture went limp, as he lowered his head scanning side to side, still mouthing and crying, as all I could do was look on in shock.

Suddenly Ricks eyes closed and he fell to his knees, as if someone had flipped an off switch or pulled his batteries.

Laying in the road he had a peaceful expression, which made the whole situation feel so unreal.

In just two short hours my life had been flipped on its axis while his world had been _shattered_, how could any of this possibly be happening to me or my best friend.

* * *

Because the authors a jerk, thats how XD

Your ever vigilant author; Lock Scott The Tormentor!

update: for those of you who are interested in "chaos theory" ill be updating this coming Monday, my apologies but im not feeling too well

and also ill be revising my update plans to perhaps twice a week? once a day was pushing it a bit far, i do have a lot of things to keep up with after all.

see you monday =D.


	4. But Still Here

Please forgive the radio silence, everyone!

ive been doing absolutely nothing, yep no excuses, no reasons, no nothing, ive just been very lazy.

ive decided to knuckle down and start writing more, ill be releasing a new chapter tonight and a new cover art for my fic very soon, not sure how itll look in that tiny box, but perhaps i could post it elsewhere.

also i intend to start writing a deus ex fan fic, well Deus Ex The Namless Mod fan fic.

TNM was a mod made for deus ex 1 adding custom weapons, a story with fully voiced and optional dialogs that debatably ran as long if not longer than the original story. i intend to do a lot of writing.

* * *

Chapter 4: But Still Here

*eighteen dayz later.*

The glass door let out a silent 'swish'. The room, was eerily quiet, all lights where out and glass lay shattered all throughout the house.

_I made my way through the countless shards of glass and __a __maze of __broken __furniture, it was __difficult__ moving anywhere without __bumping into something or_

_having glass crack under your feet, the ho__us__e looked like it had been raided and __left to the elements._

_Careful not to drop any food, I surveyed the room till I found a foot hanging over __the __end__ of a couch in what was once a living room._

_Despite__ several days of this horror my heart began to race __and I could feel my __adrenalin pumping .__I silently made my way over; __easing__ around._

In the couch laid an untrimmed man, in filthy clothes and disheveled jet black hair, he was almost a foot shorter and five years younger than himself.

_I began slowly __and quietly __pulling a bottle from his hand, __because __I swear if this __guy bottle whips me over the head again I'm not sure that I could keep myself_

_from putting a bullet in one of his legs, __of course I know that's not where he __wants me to put __one__._

_It must have been two weeks now, two weeks a go my friend lost his entire family __and Iv been left to pick up the pieces._

_I quit drinking just __as __he __picked it up__, __I just wished he was a happy drunk, hell I would settle for a depressed one._

_How does someone recover from something like that, an AA meeting? Therapists? __Hm__p, or perhaps some grilled sea food._

_I sighed as I __began__ clear__ing__ the table of cans, newspapers and.. the newspaper __had __caught my eye, __Grimes' Family, Dead. __Nice and dramatic._

_The highlights read something along the lines of __'__family of officer killed in __tragic vehicle collision.'_

_Apparently the m__a__n __Leon shot was a meth runner, distributing some new higher __grade__ form of the stuff. The guys from the department believe that they have_

_traced the stuff back to some German drug lord in Albuquerque. Sounds like a __bad plot from a TV show._

_Images__ of Carl's bloody face __began to permeate my thoughts. __Flashes of blood, brain matter and ultimately his expression of horror, all slowly_

_leaking into my mind, a memory so profound that they give me headaches __now__. __I crumpled the paper in one hand and forcefully brush the table clear, leaving it_

_to its new wresting place amongst the other garbage that encompass the floor__. __Rick began to stir, I place the bowl of food on the table and removed the box of_

_aluminum from under my arm and __started__ mak__ing__ plates. All the plates in the __house where on the floor, in pieces._

_Rick stood up and left the room. __D__espite everything I cant help but want to __yell at __him,__ throw him a beating, tell him 'he wasn't the only one who lost a family, to_

_ tell him at least he had one that cared'. __For me, Rick, Carl and Lori, they where family, my only family.._

_I heard shuffling and turned around to see Rick __walking__ back into the room __with two recently rinsed plastic cups._

_So lost in thought, I didnt even hear the water running. __He had a look that I could have sworn said __'__I'm sorry__'__._

_We sat in silence, enjoying the food and even the company of a friend._


	5. PROVENIENCE

CHAPTER 5: PROVENIENCE

Sixteen days later;

I made my way up the steps, cooking in the godless rays

I was happy to finally be in some shade.

The house was quiet and out to itself, it didn't look like it had been

lived in for some time.

The air was dry, hot and rang with the music of cicadas, it would be

enough to drive some people insane

but I had always loved the sound they made.

The only other sounds that could be made out where the creaks of wood beneath

my boots, the rustle of leaves in the wind and the crunch of gravel behind me.

Officer Theodor; a tall solid man with neatly shaved hair, was casually examining the grounds as I approached the door.

You could see just a hint of training in his approach.

He stopped to examine a fake wooden well, in what was once a garden.

From the corner of my eye, I could see him giving it one of those

frowning nods of approval, no

doubt looking for inspiration for his own lawn.

or perhaps hes just curious, as apposed to cautious.

God I miss Rick right now.

I knocked on the door three times.

This is sheriffs deputy Shane Walsh and officer Theodor Douglas. We've come in response to a call you've made!

You said that you where in some kind of distress? We're...

But before I could even compose the wrest of the words in my head, or even finished

the fourth knock, a voice began shouting from within the house.

So laud that it felt like I would jump out of my skin, sending jolts of energy throughout my spine.

Followed by a beating on the door in response.

"_Who the fuck is it, get the hell away from my home!"_

I turned to Theo and cocked my eyebrow with a look of disbelief. A look that asked, "do you believe this guy?"

Theo tipped his hand towards his mouth, while giving me a questioning look, in response.

I just frowned and shook my head, in a way saying "I kinda doubt that".

"_Um sir, you called us, you said there was a.. fight?!"_

The man responded with two words, those two words where all

I needed to know that this was all going to turn out very bad.

"_My wife."_

Shit..

"_Can we talk to your wife, sir?"_

"_She cant speak right now!"_

Both Theo and I drew our guns simultaneously.

This time it was Theo who spoke.

"_Umm sir, wheres your wife now. _

_Is she alright?"_

"_She bit me. wouldn't stop trying to bite me._

_Tied her ass up!"_

There was a very grim humor to that statement.

Theodor just continued the questioning in a calm manner.

"_But is she alright.. um, are you alright?"_

This time the man inside went silent for a moment.

"_Its not.. it wasn't my fault. she wouldn't listen!"_

his voice sounded pleading, desperate, hysterical.

I turned to Theo and signaled to him with my index finger and the door,

then to myself and the air making a circular motion.

He paused for a second, then nodded.

I tried to silently leave the porch, but the wood creaked under my

every movement, fortunately it went unnoticed.

Theo tried to distract him with polite conversation, but the homeowner seemed no longer

interested in polite conversation, if you could call 'get the hell away from my home', polite.

I made my way around to the back yard, ducking any windows along the way.

The trip around the small house felt like it was a fifteen minute adventure

, with weeds and dead tree roots that seemed to try and wrap themselves around my feet at every step.

If I didn't know better id say he planted the damn things for a tactical advantage against intruders.

When I finally made it to the back door I crouched to the ground and peered

through the corner of a dirty netted window.

Through the kitchen under a table littered with bottles of alcohol. Reminded me of Ricks house about two weeks ago.

I could see through

to the hallway where the man stood yelling hysterical at the front door.

I crawled below the window to the back door.

I stretched in a sort of one legged march, preparing to lay into the door with everything I had.

But something occurred to me that made me pause for a second.

I analyzed the door with close and careful scrutiny, before stretching my

arm and gently squeezing the door handle.

I gave it a slow quarter turn. Thats embarrassing.

When a drop of sweat hit my eye, as if on cue I twisted the knob all the way,

it let out a silent click, but to me it might as well have

been a gun shot. I manged to crack open the door, the house really wasn't much

cooler, I could hear Theodor asking about his well, the cost, where he could get one; small talk.

The questions seemed to only agitate the man, he continued yelling and cursing.

It was all I could do to stifle a laugh.

What humor there was had left when I saw him pick up a shotgun from somewhere out

of sight.

I stood up and pulled open the door, the sound it made was comparable

to a woman screaming in pain.

Id have liked it if I could've made it into the house before giving off my position.

But stealth was no longer the priority, the man was going to take out Theo.

The stranger swinged around on heels pointing the gun towards the kitchen.

I jumped out of the doorway behind the wall, he started firing off rounds where I stood before, then at the wall its self. I heard glass shatter then suddenly there was the laud familiar sound of rapid

clicking, or popping. Everything went silent.

I crawled beneath the shredded wholes in the wall and looked around to the hallway.

I could see two dark skin hands sticking into the house from the front window holding a TASER, firing a constant stream of fifty thousand volts into the back of the mans neck.

Ouch.

I breathed in a sigh of relief.

The man fell to the floor with a laud and final thud.

I made my way to the door, unlocking it to let Theo in.

"_I think you might have just saved my life"._

"_Getting rusty old man?"_

"_I'm not that old. Kid."_

"_Heh."_

"_Lets look for the woman."_

"_Think shes alright?"_

I had nothing to say to that, what could I say other than 'probably not'.

I guess I'm not much of an optimist now days.

Besides if anyone was trapped alive and well, the gunshots would

have alerted them to our presence.

I knelt down to cuff the man, turned to my right and moved on to the living-room, empty, well

maybe not empty, the place once again reminded me of ricks house not so

long ago.

I could hear Theo following not far behind as I stopped to open a door next to a TV set. A closet and then to the back of the room. Another door, this one led to

a short and cramped hallway. I instructed Theo to take fist door while I checked the other.

A small bedroom and bathroom; empty.

Theo pointed towards the ceiling. I just sighed. I hate poking my head into small and

dark spaces, any cop would tell you that thats one of the most terrifying parts of the job.

I slowly pulled the chain, lowering the door and pulled out the ladder.

"_This is sheriffs deputy Shane Walsh and officer Theodor Douglass, is anyone here!?_

No response.

"_Is there anyone in the attic!?"_

This time lauder and still

nothing.

Christ, I hate this part.

I climbed up to the dark void, as silent as I could, tho I wasn't certain why, I had already made myself known, three times now.

The only sound I could make out was the thunderous beating of my own heart that rang

through out my ears.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I really got caught up in this chapter.

Ive manged to write and rewrite it a few times over, it just never came out how i wanted, so i threw out the original script.

But thats not a problem, since ill be using the old material in flash backs.

Now your probably asking: Lock, what does that mean?

well the original material takes place before this final time skip. Yes i did say final.

No more jumping into the future, but we will be receiving a few flash backs.

these time jumps will probably be helpful in the future, giving me more wiggle room for materials to draw on.

The ever benevolent Lock Scott


End file.
